warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Redeemer
| charge elemental damage = 300.0 | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge pellets = 10 | jump physical damage = 120.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 120.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 180.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 240.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = High Noon Bullet Dance | stance = | introduced = | notes = | stagger = | users = Mesa specter }} The Redeemer is a hybrid gunblade that merges the functions of a shotgun with a melee weapon. Apart from its normal melee abilities, the Redeemer can also fire off a charged shotgun blast to hit enemies at range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High charged attack damage. *Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. ** Charge builds up very quickly. ** Charged shot has innate Punch Through. ** Charged shot is silent. ** Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while enemies on close range will be ragdolled. Ragdoll affects all nearby enemies up to 4m. ** Ranged charged attack benefits from x4 stealth damage multiplier. ** Does not use ammunition. **Charged attack deals very high total damage. ***Listed charge damage is per pellet, i.e. each pellet deals 30 damage without mods. **The charged shot can be infinitely used by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). ***This holds true also for charged shots while sliding, with the right timing. ***Channeling affects the charged shot. Disadvantages: *Charged shots have damage falloff. *Slow attack speed. *Low critical chance. *Attacks are queued which can result in the player stopping the combo before the final attack animation yet the weapon will continue the animation into the gunshot, which makes the player vulnerable to attack. *Jumping is impossible until the charging shot animation has fully finished. *Due to the unique animation, it's possible for the weapon's ground finisher to miss its target as the shot is fired downwards at an angle. Comparisons: *'Redeemer', compared to the Sarpa: **Lower base damage (60 vs 70). ***Lower damage (6.0 vs 7.0). ***Lower damage (12.0 vs 14.0). ***Lower damage (42.0 vs 49.0). **Slower Attack time (0.833 vs. 1.0). **Sarpa comes with a which players may consider as a benefit or a drawback **Higher pellet count and damage when charged Notes *While using a primary or secondary weapon, holding E will fire off a charged shot from the weapon, while spamming the melee button will use normal attacks. Likewise, When equipping the Redeemer, holding E will discharge the shotgun, however the final attack in its animation will also automatically discharge the weapon. *Unlike the Glaive or other throwing weapons, the Redeemer's ranged attack does not leave the user unable to use the weapon for several seconds, as the Redeemer never leaves the user's hands. Rapidly switching between ranged and melee attacks is thus possible with the Redeemer. *The Redeemer's shotgun blast shoots 10 pellets, each dealing the listed 30 thrown damage, giving the charged shot a total combined base damage of 300. **Charged shots do not scale with Combo Counter. *Blocking is possible while readying the shot, this can make up for the time it takes to prepare. *At the right angle, the effects of the blast on charged shots make it possible to blow nearby enemies away. This can be used effectively against Infested. *As this is a melee weapon, the shotgun blast benefits from Auras like Steel Charge and Channeling mods like Life Strike. **It is also capable of healing Kubrows and Kavats if they have Pack Leader installed. **The shotgun blast also benefits from Stealth Attack multipliers caused by powers like Invisibility and Radial Blind. *The Redeemer can be fired while sprinting unlike Primary and Secondary weapons. Charging the weapon to do so will momentarily slow the Warframe down at the start of the charge before resuming full sprint. *Surprisingly, the shotgun blast is silent, making it effective for stealth gameplay. *Unlike guns, the shotgun blast will not make a Volatile Runner explode on death, due to it being a melee weapon. *The Redeemer does not have an ammo limitation, so the shotgun can be fired as much as desired. *Firing the shotgun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" achievement. **Additionally, the Redeemer's shotgun will contribute to the "Swordsman" sub-mission. **Charged shots can be used in Sortie missions with the "Melee only" condition. *The charge attack function is affected by attack speed mods and Warframe abilities. *The maximum range of the charged attack is affected by Reach. *While the Redeemer has a very low listed Status and Critical Chance, the shotgun blast calculates the chances for both individually for each pellet, thus making the weapon's actual Status and Critical Chance with its ranged charged attack much higher than listed. **Despite this, plain charged shots can not trigger the Berserker mod. *The "display shaking" when using the charged shot is much stronger when Mirage's Hall of Mirrors is activated, possibly making aiming subsequent shots in much different directions harder if you are not used to it. *Like normal weapons, charged shots do not pass through Frost's Snow Globe if you are standing outside the globe. *Notice that the area blast effect will also destroy cracked windows on Corpus ships, causing a lockdown. *Charged shots that miss the target DO NOT influence the accuracy rating in the mission progress/mission summary tables. Each pellet of charged shots that successfully hit the target(s) DO influence the statistic. *Headshots are possible with charged shots. Headshots kills with charged shots ARE counted for the "Head Hunter" mission challenge; however, they ARE NOT counted in the mission progress/summary statistic. *Jumping is impossible untill the charging shot animation has fully finished. Tips *If melee auto-aim is enabled, this allows your character to automatically aim directly at the nearest enemy in range and fire without additional aiming required. *Each pellet benefits from the bonus damage of Energy Channel, meaning a shotgun blast after using a Warframe's fourth skill could do an additional 2000 damage before any other bonuses. *Try to avoid standing extremely close to targets when firing the shotgun; it only does minimal damage and ragdolls as stated above. Stay at least five meters away when using the gun to ensure the majority of the pellets connect Trivia *The concept of a sword integrated with a gun is based off the real life concept of the Pistol Sword, although the Redeemer uses a shotgun instead of a pistol. **In particular, the Redeemer's grip stance with the blade parallel to the user's arm is reminiscent of the concept of the Indian Dagger Katar. *The Redeemer is the first weapon that requires two different weapons - the Vasto and the Dual Skana - as crafting materials. **The in-game description does not match the crafting requirements. It says it has an in-built shotgun, but the gun used to build it is a Vasto, which is a revolver. This could be a reference to the Pistol Sword that the Redeemer is based off of. **The shotgun on the Redeemer also consists of two barrels -one on each side of the blade- fitted to a drum-like clip akin to that of the Vasto. *It is stated in the design council that the Redeemer's design is based on the design of the Tigris shotgun. *Unlike most weapons, the Redeemer is twirled through the air into players' hands and back when equipped and unequipped rather than simply be drawn and sheathed. Bugs and Redeemer are held.|thumb|400px]] *Charging the blast with quick-melee and then jumping to cancel it will result in the Redeemer being held in combination with your current weapon. *The Redeemer is not properly aligned with the hands of some, if not all Warframe models, causing the already thin handle to clip into the user's hand, giving the appearance that the Redeemer is 'floating'. *If a weapon is fired until the magazine is fully depleted, the charged shot and reloading will sometimes happen concurrently. This is most visible with the Tigris, but has also been noted with other primaries. *Even though the UI states it has 30 base damage on the throw attack (which is per pellet) quick testing on a nullifier bubble clearly shows an un-modded version dealing 90 damage per pellet. Media Redeemer 15.5.2 - Mogamu Warframe Redeemer, It's Good to Be Vers. thequickdraw Warframe Redeemer Build Guide w High Noon Stance (U15.5.5) Warframe Redeemer Pro Builds Update 15.5 REDEEMER BUILD - High Noon Stance & Exilis Skin Update 17.12 Warframe Redeemer 2.0 Patch History }} See also *Dual Skana, the dual wield melee used to craft this weapon. *Vasto, the revolver used to craft this weapon. *Sarpa, another gunblade weapon. fr:Redeemer Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Shotgun Category:Blast Damage Category:Gunblade Category:Hybrid Weapons